Yoko Belnades
Yoko Belnades is a descendant of the Belnades Clan and a powerful witch, similar to her ancestor Sypha Belnades. She is very close to Mina Hakuba, the daughter of the owner of the Hakuba Shrine and is like an older sister to her. She performs tasks for the Roman Catholic Church in their search for Dracula and the remainder of his powers. Official background: * Aria of Sorrow: Descendant from a long line of witches employed by the Church. Talkative and quite nosy, she has been sent by the Church to investigate the prophesy of Dracula's resurrection. She is acquainted with Genya Arikado. *''Dawn of Sorrow'': A witch belonging to the Church and an expert at secretly disposing dark beings that threaten humans. She is a descendant of a clan that helped defeat Dracula in 1476. She is friendly and nosy. Long acquanted with the Hakubas, she is like an older sister to Mina. Character history ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' She provides some information to the protagonist Soma Cruz when he encounters her. She is present in the castle when Soma arrives, giving him occasional aid and assistance when Soma finds her. Eventually, Soma reveals that Graham Jones has revealed to him that he will receive Dracula's power and that Soma will not rule the castle. Yoko accepts the information and pursues Graham. When Soma next finds her, she has just been stabbed by a furious Graham, who flees at the sight of Soma. Yoko is carried away by Soma and treated by Genya Arikado. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' Soma first meets her along with Julius Belmont, the famed vampire hunter, over a bridge in The Lost Village. After Julius performs a jump across the chasm to the other side, Yoko is forced to turn back with Soma. Soma escorts her to a safe place in the Lost Village were she teaches Soma how to use Magic Seals. She then creates a shop of sorts in the Lost Village where Soma can change his weapons into more powerful forms by using the souls of the monsters he gains dominance over. Furthermore, she can release those same souls from Soma's dominance, allowing Soma to change their effects, decrease their power, and allow him to gather new ones. At the end of the game, she laughs at him and Mina along with the rest of the characters. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' When Julius Mode is unlocked, Yoko is a playable character in the game, found in the very same shop that she is during a normal game with Soma. She wields a small Staff that has slow attack, but the ability to regenerate health after every attack. Like most of the characters, she can jump, double jump, and has an impressive backflip that serves as her backslide. Furthermore, she can use three spells: Holy Flame that fires in front of her, a Blue Splash spell that sends five long spears of ice out in all directions, and a Holy Lightning assault that fires three charged balls of lightning at opponents. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Yoko has been released as downloadable character. She uses her staff to attack and has the 3 spells she had in Dawn of Sorrow. She is the only character so far to not have a Personal Skill, and she has no jumpkick simiarily to Charlotte. The life steal from Dawn of Sorrow has been removed, as well. Notes * Towards the end of the Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow game, when Soma enters the Pinnacle, many of the succubi in the area disguise themselves as Yoko who will knee Soma if he comes too close, only assuming their real form once Soma attacks them. Quotes ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' Study Hey, you're... Soma, aren't you? You must be him. Oh, forgive me. I'm Yoko Belnades. I'm a member of the church. You've met Aluca... um, I mean, Genya... Arikado, right? He told me about you, and asked me to help you if you were in trouble. Well, he may seem cold at first, but he's actually quite a decent guy. He may be looking out for you because you share the same dark powers. Oh, you mean you didn't know that!? Oh, no... did I say something...I...well... what's said is said. Essentially, you have the power to rule over and command monsters. It comes as naturally as breathing for you, so you may not realize it yet. And though I called it a "dark power," that doesn't mean it's evil. It's like a weapon. Its user decides whether to use it for good or evil. You are yourself. There's no one else you could be. Don't second guess yourself. Be confident. That's most important. (giggle) I'm not used to being thanked by people... Oh, I forgot to ask you. Have you seen a man named Graham? Be wary of that man. I believe that he will inherit Dracula's powers. Right, and I've got a bridge to sell you! Don't be fooled by his appearance! He's not who you think he is. Well, I must be going. I've got to find Graham! See you around! Clock Tower Hello Soma. REALLY? Which way did he go? Just as I thought. There is something important in the Throne Room. Wha...what's wrong with you all of a sudden? I see... Well, in his mind, he thinks everything in this castle is his... But it's better this way. The fact that he sees you as an enemy now means you're my comrade. What? You don't want to be on my side? Ha ha ha. It's so much fun to tease you. But this is not the time to be fooling around. Your presence here has thrown Graham into a panic. This is our chance. Using his cunning mind, he's been able to evade us up until now. I don't think anyone has ever seen him panic before. That's exactly right. This is an excellent opportunity to trap him. Well, I must be on my way. See you. References Belnades, Yoko Category:Aria of Sorrow Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Supporting Cast